


Painting

by suspiciousteapot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun times with food, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gesture of kindness and a small spill turns into sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada. George RR Martin owns all of the characters and whatnot.   
> Also, for reference, Pokerounce is honey and pinenuts (with some spices) on toasted white bread and was eaten in Medieval England and probably other places in medieval times ( ha haha look at me doing research... for porn.)

Catelyn walked up the flight of stairs leading to her husband’s chambers, troubled. Ned had been ill for a little more than a week, quite severely for the first four days, unable to pursue his duties as Lord of Winterfell and not even having the strength to demand he be allowed to do so. Two days ago his fever had broken near sunset and he had slept almost peacefully. Yesterday he had been strong enough to wish to hear the goings on the past few days and eager to resume his duties, though he was still weak. She and Maester Luwin had convinced him, or rather, ordered him, to stay abed for another day. This morning she thought it would be good for him to have a proper meal, not just the honey and water he had consumed with difficulty when he was awake and the small morsels of bread and milk he had eaten yesterday. She had asked Gage to make up a tray with some Pokerounce, meat, extra bread and honey should he desire it, and wine. Ned, of course, would insist that he was well enough to break his fast in the hall. Catelyn, however, had seen how he swayed when he stood yesterday and guessed he might still be unsteady this morning and so was prepared to oblige him to eat in his chambers.

She knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Called Ned, his voice stronger than it had been.

“Good morning, my lord.” She greeted him.

His eyes smiled at her “My lady.” Then, surprised, “You did not need to bring my food up to me Cat.”

“Ned, you are recovering from and illness. I know you are intent on resuming your duties today, but eat something here first, to get your strength up.” She said firmly.

At his nod she moved to the table by the window of his chambers.

Ned wrapped his arms around her and she started, upsetting the tray slightly. The honey pot tipped over, its golden contents flowing over part of her hand before she could right it.

“My lady, excuse me,” he said as he moved to help, “I did not realize I would startle you so.”

Catelyn smiled. “Only a small spill my lord, I think I can excuse you.” She raised her eyebrows “I only jumped as I did not expect you to be able to move to fast having been so recently unstable.”

He took her hand and kissed it, as he does when they are not alone, yet this time he licked up some of the honey as he did so.

“I have quite recovered, my lady, and I do believe that, as I caused the spill, I should clean it up.” His voice was now quite low, his eyes smoky as he raised them to look up at her.

She inclined her head and his lips returned to her hand, gently licking and sucking the honey off of her fingers.

Her breaths became shorter as she watched him and, as looked further down, she noticed that this simple act had aroused him as well. She decided that he must be well enough for this by now, and she had missed him this past week…

When he was done with her hand, she turned from him and unlaced her dress slowly, letting him watch, as he so loved to do. 

Divested of her dress, she slipped out of the rest of her clothes, still facing away from him, though she desperately wanted to turn and see his reaction. She could feel his hard gaze following her every move.

She turned to look at him. He was now seated on the bed, a hand pressed against the bulge in his breeches. He started to rise.  
“No,” she commanded, “not yet.”   
He raised his eyebrows, a question in his eyes, but sat down again.

She smiled wickedly at him and turned to take the honey from the table before walking over. 

She put the honey down on the bed and removed his clothes as she said:

“I knew my lord had a gentle tongue that he sometimes enjoys teasing me with,” his grin turned hungrier at that, “and that he enjoyed honey. Yet never before now had I though to combine the two.”

His eyes widened.

“Lie down.” He ordered, his voice husky as he took the pot of honey from beside her and stood up, removing his unlaced breeches and his smallclothes.

“If is pleases my lord.” She teased, lying on her front, arms crossed to support her head, hair moved to the side.

“It would please me more if you were to lie on you back,” he grumbled.

“Patience. There is no need to rush, after all.” She chided playfully.

The cool honey felt delicious as he spread it down her spine.

“Oh!” She gasped as his fingers traced a sticky trail down the inside of her thighs.

He laughed low in his throat.

She felt the bed shift as he kneeled over her legs, holding her breath as she waited for him.

She moaned and a shiver shuddered through her as he sucked the honey off the base of her neck. He kissed both shoulder blades before returning to the center of her back to lave his tongue along her honey-coated spine. He proceeded slowly, alternately licking and sucking the sweet substance off of her smooth skin.

When he made it to the inside of her thighs, he encountered a sweetness of her own. He licked that up too, teasing her softly with his tongue, his lips. At her impatient moan, he laughed again.

“Enjoying yourself, my love?” He asked.

“Could you tell?” She shot back, frustrated but half-lost to pleasure.

She could feel his grin widen and she rolled onto her back. She made to sit up but he gently pushed her back down. 

“No need to rush, Cat.” He teased, reprising her earlier comment.

She huffed a frustrated laugh, but lay back down.

This time she could watch as he traced the honey between her breasts and on her nipples, finishing with a drop of honey on her navel. Could, but didn’t, preferring to shut her eyes and enjoy the feel of his fingers, arcing her body towards them.

He hummed his approval and began his gentle attack on her front. He licked up the honey between her breasts and then sucked the honey off the tips, pressing his tongue against them to remove all the stickiness. He then dipped his tongue into her navel, twirling it around to collect all of the honey.

She groaned and implored him “My turn.”

He didn’t even try to argue.

She stretched and collected the pot of honey as he sat on the bed. Kneeling, she dipped her fingers in the warm, viscous fluid.

She painted a circle around the base of his turgid manhood and extended the trail up to the tip. He bucked up towards her hand and groaned her name, though his grip on the sheets suggested that he has trying to restrain himself.

She deliberately placed the honey by the far edge of the bed before returning her attention to him.

She held his hips firmly and drew her tongue along the line of honey, starting from the base. Once she reached the tip, she touched her tongue to the golden drop, now slightly milky due to his pleasure. She then took the end in her mouth and sucked it, causing him to moan loudly and dig his fingers hard into her hair, pressing against her scalp. She loved the feel of him giving himself over completely to her ministrations and she pushed him further, sliding her mouth along him, tongue caressing the sensitive underside of him manhood.

“Cat. Oh Cat!” He growled as she continued to suck and lick him, removing the remaining elixir.

Soon he had to pull her up. He barely had the breath to gasp, “I want to feel your pleasure around me.” 

She kissed him harshly and he turned and lifted her so that she was sitting on the bed. He stroked her a few times, but, as she was quite ready and he could hardly bear to wait, he quickly thrust into her warmth, the sensation driving him close to the edge. He paused, leaning his forehead against hers, jaw clenched and breath uneven. After so many years, she understood he needed a moment to regain some control, though she would not leave him enough time to regain too much control, she liked it when he was a bit rough. After a few moments, she pushed her hips towards him and he caught her mouth in a hot kiss, sucking her lower lip between his teeth and he resumed his thrusting. Their lovemaking was urgent and they moved against each other hard until she crested around him just as he released himself into her, crying out her name.

Panting, they came back down to reality.

“Cat,” he said softly. “I do believe I will require honey be sent up to your chambers on a regular basis after this.”


End file.
